Sorry Ms. Weasley
by Ne Ne1
Summary: Eck! I have had this idea in my head for the past week, and it refuses to go away...


Sorry, Ms. Weasley  
  
Yeah this one right here goes out to all the baby's mamas  
Mamas, mamas, baby mamas, mamas   
Yeah, go like this   
  
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley   
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
  
Draco glanced nervously at the small picture of Ginny in his hand as he rode the Hogwarts Express back towards the Weasley's. He had never regretted anything so much in his entire life. It was just that the night if the graduation dinner, he had gotten a little... tipsy from the wine, and when Ginny had asked him to dance...  
  
A baby drama mama, don't like me   
She doing things like having her boys come from her neighborhood   
To the studio trying to fight me   
She need to get a, piece of the American pie and take her bite out   
That's my house, I disconnect the cable and turn the lights out   
And let her know her grandchild is a baby, and not a paycheck   
Private schools, daycare, stuff, medical bills, I'll pay that   
I love your mom and everything, see I aint the one who laid down   
She wanna rip you up, start a custody war, my lawyer stay down   
She never got a chance to hear my side of the story we was divided   
She had fifths out, cookouts, on my child's birthday I aint invited   
Despite it, show her the utmost respect when I fall through   
All you, do is defend that lady when I call you, yeah   
  
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
  
Me and your daughter   
Got a special thang goin on   
You say it's puppy love  
We say it's full grown   
Hope that we feel this   
Feel this way forever   
You could plan a pretty picnic   
But you can't predict the weather, Ms. Weasley  
  
  
He remembered how he had felt when he first heard he soft voice tell him that she was pregnant... almost unbelieving, and somewhat afraid.  
  
Ten times out of nine, now if I'm blind fine   
The quickest muzzle throw it on my mouth and I'll decline   
King meets queen, then the puppy love thing, together dream   
Bout that crib with the goodyear swing   
On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever   
Forever, forever, ever, forever, ever?   
Forever never seems that long until you're grown   
And notice that the day by day rule can't be too long   
Ms. Jackson my intentions were good I wish I could   
Become a magician to abracadabra off the sadder   
Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of he   
Askin what happened to the feelin that her and me   
Had, I pray so much about it need some knee, pads   
It happened for a reason one can't be, mad   
So know just know that everything is cool   
And yes I will be present on the first day of school, and graduation   
  
  
He thought of the scribbled curses on Mrs. Weasley's letter, and how Ron had lunged at him with a gleaming steak knife.  
  
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
I'm sorry Ms. Wealsey  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
  
Uh, uh, yeah   
"Look at the way he treats me", crap, look at the way you treat me   
See your lil nose homegirls got they butt up in the creek G   
Without a paddle, you left the straddle and ride this thing on out   
And the union girl ain't speaking no more 'cuz my dick all in her mouth   
Know what I'm talkin about, jealousy, and fidelity, envy   
Cheating, beating, and to the G's they be the same thing   
  
He thought about how he was going to face Mr. Weasley, when he got to the Burrow, as they called it. But most of all, he thought about what he wuld say to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
  
So who you placing the blame on, you keep on singin the same song   
Let bygones be bygones, you can go on and get the hell on   
You and your mama   
  
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times   
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real   
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times  
I'm sorry Ms. Weasley  
I am for real  
Never meant to make your daughter cry   
I apologize a trillion times  
  
(Disclaimer: Outkast owns the song Sorry Ms. Jackson, and J. K. Rowling owns the Harry potter people... I just stuck the two together)  
  



End file.
